1. Field
The following description relates to technology for processing an electrical signal and to technology for measuring and processing a biosignal.
2. Description of Related Art
An instrumentation amplifier (IA) is used to measure various signals. For example, an IA may be used in amplifying biosignals such as electrocardiogram (ECG) signals, electromyogram (EMG) signals, photoplethysmogram (PPG) signals, volumetric resistance signals, or motion signals. In general, an IA may comprise a differential amplifier indicating a low offset, low noise, a high common mode rejection, a high loop gain, and high input resistance.